Typically, information available on websites and servers is accessed by a web browser executing on a web client (e.g., a computer). For example, a web user can deploy a web browser and access a web site by entering the web site Uniform Resource Locator (URL) (e.g., a web address, an Internet address, an intranet address, . . . ) into an address bar of the web browser and pressing the “enter” or “return” key on a keyboard or clicking a “go” button through utilization of a pointing and clicking mechanism. In some instances, a user knows, a priori, the URL to the site or server that the user desires to access. In such situations, the user can access the site, as described above, by way of entering the URL in the address bar and connecting to the desired site. In other cases, the user will know a particular site that such user wishes to access, but will not know the URL for such site. To locate the site, the user can simply enter the name of the site into a search engine to retrieve such site.
In most instances, however, users desire to obtain information relating to a particular topic and lack knowledge with respect to a name or location of a site that contains desirably-retrieved information. To locate such information, the user can employ a search function (e.g., a search engine) to facilitate locating the information based upon a query. Due to an increasing amount of users becoming sophisticated with respect to the Internet, searching has become an important functionality. In order for a search engine to find related web pages, it utilizes keywords or phrases associated to a web page or web document. When a user enters one of these keywords or phrases the search engine can return appropriate web documents. Thus, correct associations, ranking, and relevancy of the keywords and phrases to web documents is important in returning search results to a user as well as with, for example, contextual advertising systems and the like.